A Peanut's Life
TongueSpeakingFool's movie-spoof of 1998's Disney and Pixar film, "A Bug's Life". Cast *Flik - Charlie Brown (The Peanuts) *Atta - The Little Red Haired Girl (The Peanuts Movie) *Dot - Sally Brown (The Peanuts) *Queen - Peppermint Patty (The Peanuts) *Aphie - Marcie (The Peanuts) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Franklin & Snoopy (The Peanuts) *Mr. Soil - Bob the Builder *Dr. Flora - Wendy Builder (Bob the Builder) *Thorny - Boco (Thomas & Friends) *Cornelius - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Hopper - Kenny Rogers (MADtv) *Molt - B'rer Bear (Songs Of the South) *Thumper - Horrid Henry *Axel and Loco - Arry and Bert (Thomas & Friends) *P.T. Flea - Branch (Trolls) *Francis - Thomas the Tank Engine *Slim - Rerun Van Pelt (Peanuts) *Heimlich - Linus Van Pelt (The Peanuts Movie) *Dim - Schroeder (The Peanuts Movie) *Gypsy - Jewel (Rio) *Manny - Blu (Rio) *Rosie - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Tuck and Roll - Lincoln Loud & Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Fly Brothers - Dug & Barry (Early Man) *Thud the Big Fly - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Bird - Dragon (Shrek) *Ant Who Shouts "I'm Lost!" - Puppycorn (Unikitty) *Ant That Gets Tired - Daniel Hillard (Mrs. Doubtfire) *Grasshoppers - Pigeons (Mickey Mouse Feed the Birds), The Junkyard Enemies (Drawn Together) and The Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie) *Grasshopper Next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *2 Grasshoppers That Dot Overhears - Shrek and Donkey (Shrek) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Peppa and George (Peppa Pig), Theo (Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor, Baby Kermit and Baby Piggy (Muppet Babies (2018)), Oh (Home)), Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie), Bo Peep's Sheep (Toy Story), Kuzco Llama (The Emperor's New Groove), Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic), etc. *Flies at Circus - Various Turkeys (Free Birds), etc. *Drumming Tarantula - Old Weird Harold (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *Circus Fireflies - SpongeBob Squarepants and Scoop (Bob the Builder) *Baby Maggots - Monroe (Spongebob SquarePants) & Baby Kate Read (Arthur) *Flies Who Throw Berries at Manny - Rio Characters *Harry and Bug friend - Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth (High School Musical) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Capper (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Mime Bug - Papa Smurf (The Smurfs) *Cockroach Waitress - Sawyer (Cat's Don't Dance) *Bartender - Sherlock Gnomes *Mosquito Waitress - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Slick - Artie (The Sword of the Stone) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Baby Birds - Dronkeys (Shrek) *Woody (in Outtakes) - Josh (Postman Pat: The Movie) Chapters: * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 2 - Princess Little Red-Haired Girl Gets Stressed Out * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 3 - Charlie Brown's Invention * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 4 - Sally Brown Meets Charlie Brown * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 5 - Charlie Brown Looses the Food * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 6 - The Animal Villains! * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 7 - Sally Brown Meets Horrid Henry * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 8 - Charlie Brown's Trial * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 9 - Charlie Brown Goes for Help * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 10 - Branch's Circus * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 11 - Branch Gets Bumt * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 12 - City Lights * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 13 - Charlie Brown Tries to Find Warriors * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 15 - Charlie Brown's Flight Home * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 16 - Charlie Brown is Back * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 17 - Celebration * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 18 - Circus Peanuts Characters!? * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 19 - A Dragon! * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 20 - The Little-Red Haired Girl Apologizes to Charlie Brown * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 21 - Charlie Brown Has a Plan * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 22 - Building the Bird * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 23 - The Villain Animals Of The World' Hideout * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 24 - The Villain Animals Of The World Villains' Go Back to the Island * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 25 - The Party * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 26 - Battle Stations * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 27 - The Villain Animals Of The World Villains Arrive * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 28 - Sally Brown Runs For Her Life * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 29 - Sally Brown Begs Charlie Brown to Come Back * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 32 - Charlie Brown to the Rescue * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 33 - Branch Burns the Bird * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 34 - The Rude Animals Of The World Band Together * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 35 - The Fight * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 36 - The Chase/Kenny Roger's Demise * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 37 - Happy Times Again * A Peanut's Life (1998) Part 38 - End Credits Category:TongueSpeakingFool Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoof Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs